


Wall, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: We stand together, side by side.





	Wall, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Wall, The

## Wall, The

#### by Lara Means

Subject: [skinnerdoggett] NEW: "The Wall" by Lara Means (1/1) Date: Thursday, December 20, 2001 10:31 AM 

TITLE: The Wall  
AUTHOR: Lara Means  
E-MAIL:   
WEBSITE: http://www.geocities.com/larameans_2000 **CLASSIFICATION: VA**  
RATING: PG (slash implications)  
ARCHIVE: NO to Gossamer, Spookys; I'll submit directly to both. YES to Ephemeral. Anywhere else, please ASK. I'll say yes; I just like to know where the kids are at the end of the day. FEEDBACK: Please?  
**DATE POSTED: 12/20/01**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Heck, I don't even own my name. It all belongs to 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended. SPOILERS: Existence, Nothing Important Happened Today. SUMMARY: We stand together, side by side. AUTHOR'S NOTE: At the end. 

* * *

**THE WALL**  
written by Lara Means 

I knew where to find him -- at the apex of that deep black slash of marble. He doesn't look up as I approach, but he knows I'm here. Neither of us speaks right away, the shouting match in his office still too fresh. 

"In the end, it was easy," he finally murmurs. "Almost second-nature. Like it was back then." 

Krycek, Viet Cong. He sees little difference now. "That's how it is in a war." 

"That how it was for you, John? In Beirut?" 

"Strictly speaking, we weren't combatants, we were peacekeepers." 

"Yeah, I've seen how well that worked out for you." 

Our first time together. Comparing scars, swapping ex-Marine stories. 

"He didn't give you a choice, Walter." Krycek or Mulder, he told me. "You did what you had to do." 

There's a long silence before he speaks again. 

"I know." 

We stand together, side by side. Soldiers then. Soldiers now. 

Only the enemy has changed. 

**END**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for a Scullyfic challenge: Skinner in 155 words. My first attempt at sorta-slash, to soothe those on Scullyfic who were worried about Skinner  & Doggett breaking up. <g>

The X-Files Most Unwanted - Doggett & Reyes Fanfic Archive - http://xfmufic.tripod.com Mailing List - http://groups.yahoo.com/group/XFMostUnwanted 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lara Means 


End file.
